A Totally Legit Story
by beefandrice
Summary: A quaint story about a Robin from Fire Emblem, and nothing else.


Once upon a time there was a tactician named Robin from the critically acclaimed game "Fire Emblem Awakening" for the 3DS. He wanted a sandwich, but an evil demon dragon god Grima ate all the bread. So Robin made him explode and had steak instead. All the other characters from the game watched and clapped politely.

The end.

* * *

**[EDIT] Apologies for the gibberish, but apparently just posting an announcement is against the community guidelines. So I wrote a story, and the rest is just an "Author's note"**

**So I'm just going to get straight to the point here: I'm shutting down most of my fics.**

**This is not a recent development. I'f you've been paying attention, you might have noticed the signs popping up. My writing was getting sloppy and rushed, constant delays, hell even my "author's notes" were loosing the fun charm they had.**

**You're probably wandering why I'm doing this? Well, the answer is two fold. For one thing, I'm swamped. I'm exhausted. I. AM. TIRED. I haven't slept well in months, and even when I do manage to schedule some rest, I don't feel rested. That tends to happen when you have two jobs plus real life responsibilities. Suddenly trying to juggle four stories i what little free time you have doesn't seem so easy. I'm not saying it's impossible, I'm sure there are people who can do it; I'm just not one of them.**

**But that's only half the reason. See, if it were just about me being tired, then I would still push on and continue those stories. It wouldn't be recommended, some would even say it's dumb and unhealthy, but I would still do it. Why? Because I love writing. I enjoy being able to dictate what character do, how they interact with each other. Especially in fanfiction, where you can take establish characters and make them do things that you always wanted to see them do. It's fun, and I enjoy every minute of it.**

**Except I haven't been enjoying it as much lately; and I realized that it's because three of the stories I started, I was never fully invested in them all the way through. A well known rule in writing is "always have your ending first" or something along those lines. And I did. I had endings planned for all of those fics. But a story is not just a final scene. It's a series of scenes that flows in a cohesive narrative (theoretically at least). Looking at these fics, I realized that I had a couple of scenes planned out, but that was about it. There was a lot of blank spaces in between them, and these blank spaces completely disrupted the entire story; even worse, trying to flimsily rush through these blank spaces only made it worse since the pacing was all over the place.**

**Take the latest chapter of "The Ylissean and the Plegian" for example. I wanted to write Robin using his overwhelming power against Ignatius and his men. But I needed to build up to that moment, set up the threat before completely blowing it away like it was nothing. I also had to take Robin's personality during it. Did he enjoy slaughtering all those people? Was it an act? Why would he keep up the act if he was going to kill everyone present? Why even make a whole spectacle about killing Ignatius in front of his men if, again, he was just going to kill them all? There was even an extra scene where one of the soldier survived and Chrom brought him aboard, only for him to die of a heart attack caused by shock when he saw Robin. But the chapter was taking to long to write and I just wanted to finish it so I cut it out; and that was when I realized what the problem was.**

**I don't want to rush through my writing. I don't want to cut stuff out simply because "I just want it done." I'm supposed to be doing this for fun. I literally have no reason to be this hard on myself over meeting non existent deadlines, and yet I am. What I'm trying to say is I'm not happy with the work I've been putting out recently; and that's because, to put it simply, I don't want to write these stories. I was interested in writing a few scenes, but that's it. So I decided that it would be the best if I just set them aside and focus on what I do want to do.**

**This decision affects the following fanfics:**

**Love is a Game: this should be no surprise. It started off a a joke fanfic that got out of hand. It was fun at first when it was a novel idea, but it's been dragging on for a while now. I still need to write about half the girls (not counting the final boss Venus) and then there was the whole deal with writing the dates and the sex scenes, it was getting way to long. But I think the main problem was that I was trying to insert an overarching story into a dumb little dating sim/puzzle game. There was going to be this big reveal, and plot twist, and multiple endings, and so on. I'm sorry, but I'm just not that invested in this story-or the fandom to be completely honest-to continue it. I would be more than happy to give the reigns to someone else if they want it.**

**Of Pegasus Wings & Dragon Scales: this one was a harder decision, but still shouldn't be surprising. I even said when I posted the first chapter that it was a stupid idea for me to start working on another fic. CorrinxHinoka is my favorite pairing in Fates (and on of my top five in all of FE) and I am sad that there aren't more fics about it. There were a lot of scenarios that I wanted to see these two in, and I still do. But they aren't enough to warrant a whole multi chapter fanfic, at least not right now. I don't want to abandon them completely though. I will post one last chapter, one that I REALLY wanted to write since the beginning, and then it will be an a "hiatus" so to speak. Not completely cancelled, but probably wont be having any new chapters in a long, LONG time.**

**The Ylissean and the Plegian: this was probably the hardest one. Like I said, I do this for fun, and writing Sass master Robin IS fun. The problem is that everything else isn't, and it's beginning to drag the story as a whole. I wanted to write a joke story similar to how Team Four Star did "Hellsing Ultimate Abriged." Take one of the main characters from a story, and then crank his power so high to the point where nothing is really a threat to him and thus he refuses to take things seriously. As fun as that is, there is one key aspect necessary in order to make it work: everyone and everything else needs to be similar(ish) to the source material so that it can play the straight-man to the OP character. You need to be fully committed to that in order to see it through an not have it grow stale and repetitive; and to be honest, I simply am not. I only had three scenes that I really wanted to write with Robin and the other Shepheards that would actually contribute to the story. Everything else would have been extra, and I feel like I would half ass them just to get to the scenes I wanted to make. I do not wish to do that, so I have decided it would be best for me to simply put away this story.**

**So that leaves us with just "To Change the Past, to Save the Future." This is the one fanfic I don't want to abandon for the time being. It's the one that has been planned out to completion, the one that I am invested in the most. Even the battle scenes (which I am not a fan of writing) have all been planned out. It's a long story, one that I don't know how long will take to finish, or even if I will finish it; but right now, it's the one that I want to try and finish.**

**That being said, it might not be the only thing I'm working on. I know, I just wrote this whole explanation of why I'm dropping three stories but now I want to start another one? That makes no sense; but I won't be writing it right away. I want to put out one more chapter of "To Change the Past" and the last chapter of "Pegasus Wings", which will probably take up the rest of the year. After that, I don't know what I will do. Maybe this idea is will fizzle out and be gone, or maybe it will still be here. If the latter happens, then it means I really want to do it, and I'll see what happens then. It might be a mistake, it might go nowhere. I don't know, and like I said I'm probably not going to be thinking about it for the rest of this year.**

**I know this decision will disappoint those of you who were invested in those stories, and I will understand if you decide to not follow the rest of my works. That's fine, you do what you think is best. Just like how I'm doing what I think is best for myself right now.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
